Question de confiance
by Idrilthorn
Summary: Parfois il suffit juste de faire confiance...
1. Chapter 1

Le Commandant William Adama n'était pas du genre débridé. Il aimait l'ordre et la rigueur. Hésitant, il se demandait pourquoi il était monté à bord de ce vaisseau. Des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre de location. C'était une suite de luxe, beaucoup plus grande que ses quartiers sur le Galactica. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Sur sa droite, dans le petit hall se tenait un bar avec de multitude de bouteilles d'alcool, une grosse corbeille de fruits de toutes sortes et un mot de bienvenue. Il referma la porte et s'engagea un peu plus dans la pièce. La chambre se situait tout près sur sa gauche, il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin avec des pétales de fleurs. D'énormes rouleaux de tissus et rubans avaient savamment été déployé pour rendre cette pièce étonnement très sensuelle. Déposant ses valises, il poursuivit l'observation, trouvant la salle de bain. Il compta, une énorme baignoire qui faisait aussi office de jacuzzi, les toilettes et une douche. Plus loin, il trouva ce qui semble être un salon avec deux grands canapés se faisant face, une table basse en verre se trouvant entre.

Il retourna vers la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu droit à autant de luxe. C'en été même trop pour lui, se demandant s'il avait vraiment droit à tout cela. C'est vrai qu'il avait payé pour faire partie du voyage mais lorsqu'on lui avait vanté les mérites des soirées démesurées sur L'Hermès jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça. En fait pour être tout à fait honnête depuis son désastreux divorce, il évitait de penser. Toute sa concentration s'était tournée vers son travail. La discipline militaire faisant passer les journées rapidement lui évitant les sujets épineux, Carolanne, leur séparation, Lee son fils avec qui c'était toujours houleux. Depuis la mort de Zak, son petit frère, il s'était malheureusement toujours rangé du côté de sa mère et la discussion n'était plus possible. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Oh, c'était très simple, il a préféré l'armée à sa famille, et maintenant il le payait cher. Ce qui le ramena à son séjour sur L'Hermès. Maintenant que le divorce était prononcé, il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, enfin chez Carolanne. Il savait que ses affaires étaient encore là-bas toutes emballées et bien rangées dans des cartons en attente de sa décision. Mais quelle décision ? Bien que natif de Caprica, il ne se soit jamais senti chez lui sur cette planète. Il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et partir à la retraite. Il savait que tout allait s'accélérer mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire adieu à sa vie militaire. Son équipage et le Galactica c'était sa vie ! Peut-être s'installerait-il sur Tauron, après tout c'était sa planète d'origine, ou alors il s'établirait dans une des villas de Picon, face à la mer. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire après sa vie militaire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu et ne pouvait en parler à personne, même Saul son second et meilleur ami ne pouvait comprendre ses réserves.

Une petite sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Une jeune hôtesse se trouvait juste devant lui. Brune aux yeux foncés, elle portait un uniforme moulant avec le logo du vaisseau, qui ne laissait rien à l'imaginaire.

-« Bonjour, William, je suis Jade votre hôtesse dédiée, je vous souhaite un bon séjour à bord. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Le commandant, légèrement intimidé par la tournure des évènements ne put que secouer la tête. Cette jeune femme pourrait être sa propre fille, il était un peu déboussolé.

-« Bien, dit la jeune femme, voici mes coordonnées, repris-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier en souriant, je suis là pour combler le moindre désir de mes hôtes ! »

-« Merci ! » répondit-il légèrement perdu.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête avant de se retourner et de sonner à la porte suivante. Il réalisa qu'elle devait s'occuper de son étage. En fermant la porte, il relâcha la tension qu'il ressentait. Bon sang, il a vraiment cru que cette fille était une professionnelle, il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse, il était censé être en vacances. De plus, tout sur L'Hermès avait été mis en place pour garder l'anonymat. Il avait donné son prénom William, le prénom le plus courant sur Caprica, et puis personne ne l'appeler ainsi. Il n'a jamais aimé ce prénom, préférant de loin son diminutif, Bill.

Il se rendit au bar, et décida de se détendre, ayant le pass VIP, il avait accès à toutes les boissons et nourritures. Il se servit un verre et consulta sur l'écran du bar les différentes soirées sur le vaisseau. Il jeta son dévolu sur une soirée cocktail masquée, se serait parfait pour garder son anonymat et pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Il appela Jade et commanda un costume approprié et un masque.

20 minutes plus tard, Jade sonna à sa porte avec un portant rempli. Il la fit entrer.

-« Re-bonjour, William, voici une sélection de costume pour votre soirée. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour les essayages ou préférez-vous être seul ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Merci Jade, en fait j'aurais surement besoin d'un avis féminin ! » répondit –il.

-« D'accord », dit-elle en installant un paravent à côté d'un des canapés et un miroir en face. Elle tria les costumes et sortit un ensemble avant de le tendre au Commandant.

Il l'essaya et fut étonné de voir qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien. D'habitude, il avait du mal à trouver un costume où ses larges épaules puissent rentrer sans être trop serré. Il sortit de derrière le paravent et s'admira dans le miroir. Il se trouvait très élégant vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un gilet sans manches gris et d'un pantalon du même ton gris.

-« si je puis me permettre… » Annonça Jade en s'approchant pour nouer une cravate noire.

-« Maintenant le masque ! »ajoute-t-elle en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

Elle en sortit un et le positionna sur le visage de Bill. Celui-ci se retourna vers le miroir. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jade avait trouvé exactement l'ensemble qu'il recherchait. Le masque argenté était simple avec quelques arabesques. Il cachait une bonne partie de son visage, seul était visible ses yeux et sa bouche. Il n'en revenait pas de l'image qu'il reflétait.

-« merci »murmura-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

-« De rien » répondit-elle, « en fait, pour être honnête vous êtes mon client le plus sage ! Cet ensemble vous convient-il ? Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« C'est parfait ! Merci Jade ! Je n'ai plus de requête ! »

Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires et se prépara à partir.

-« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse Monsieur, je vous conseille de vous reposer avant la soirée. Les fêtes ici sont plutôt démesurées », ajoute-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Bill comprit sa remarque, il se déshabilla et s'installa dans le jacuzzi bien décidé à en profiter un maximum avant son retour dans le service actif.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toi, bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à mettre un commentaire :-)

* * *

Laura Roslin s'installa dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'habitude de venir régulièrement sur L'Hermès. En tant que politicienne, elle se devait de faire attention à son image. Elle s'est rendu compte que ses fonctions politiques lui ont apporté plus d'argent qu'elle n'aurait pu en avoir en tant qu'enseignante. Au début très sage et chaste, elle a très vite découvert les dessous de ce nouveau monde. Elle adorait faire la fête et rencontrer l'élite de cet univers. En y repensant, elle se disait que c'était normal, n'ayant jamais eu d'adolescence normale, elle se devait de rattraper le temps perdu. Après avoir passé son temps à s'occuper de sa mère malade et de ses deux petites sœurs pendant que son père enchainait plusieurs boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits, c'était pour eux. Elle avait réussi à tout assumer sur ses frêles épaules, son seul refuge était la bibliothèque. La lecture l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied. Et puis sa mère est décédée, le cancer l'avait emporté. Les traitements étaient très lourds, trop lourds. Après son diplôme, Laura réussit à obtenir le poste d'enseignant de sa mère. C'était le seul lien qu'elle avait encore avec elle. Il a fallu continuer de s'occuper de ses sœurs, son père noyait par le chagrin, à continuer à se tuer à la tâche, ne se ménageant jamais. Ce poste d'enseignant, même si elle aimait instruire, c'était surtout pour soulager son pauvre père qui n'était plus tout jeune. Et puis le drame arriva, le reste de sa famille mourut dans un accident de voiture. Un chauffard ivre, lui avait dit la police.

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit très seule. La solitude qu'elle aimait tant avant, car c'était ses moments à elle, s'était transformé en cauchemar sans nom. Elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour que les journées passent plus vite. C'est comme ça qu'elle a commencé à s'occuper de l'école, à voir les dysfonctionnements, à trouver des solutions pour une meilleure éducation des enfants. Jusqu'au jour où elle poussa la porte de la mairie pour aller se plaindre. C'est comme cela qu'elle rencontra Richard Adar. Il se préparait pour les élections futures. Le maire de Caprica était selon lui un vieux croûton qui devait laisser sa place au jeune et notamment à lui. Elle se rappela comment elle n'avait pas ménagé le maire ce jour-là. Elle lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus et en sortant du bureau, elle a surpris le regard amusé de Richard, prétendant à la mairie. Il la rattrapa pour lui donner sa carte, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de gens de sa trempe dans son équipe. Elle se rappela avoir longtemps hésité, le monde politique ce n'était pas son truc mais elle avait les moyens de faire bouger les choses. Alors, après mure réflexion et beaucoup de conversation avec ses collègues et amis, elle l'appela. Cet appel marqua le début de sa relation tumultueuse avec Richard.

Richard, pensa-t-elle en s'installant dans son jacuzzi. Il devait être là, avec elle. Mais sa femme avait fait un scandale pour qu'il aille avec elle rendre visite à sa famille. Laura savait que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, mais si Richard pensait pouvoir manipuler Constance, il s'est très vite trompé à son sujet. Laura n'était pas très fière d'avoir une relation extra-conjugale, mais elle savait que Richard endurait beaucoup. Constance était l'archétype de la bourgeoise devenue Première Dame des 12 Colonies. Ce qui a très souvent poussé Richard dans ses bras à elle, ne supportant plus les manies et nouvelles lubies de sa femme. Pourtant il n'a jamais voulu divorcer, Laura n'a jamais su comment Constance faisait, mais il était sûr qu'elle tenait le Président malgré la violence de leur foyer.

Peu importe se dit-elle, elle était sur L'Hermès, en congé et bien décider à faire la fête. Laura avait tout préparé pour sa soirée masquée, de sa robe, à son masque. Elle savait qu'elle allait être irrésistible et que plus d'un allait se retourner sur son passage. Elle avait reçu les cartons d'invitation pour cette soirée, grâce à Richard et son influence. Travailler pour lui, lui a permis de rencontrer énormément de monde, de simple citoyen à l'élite les plus Riches que composent les douze Colonies. C'est comme ça qu'elle a connu, Tom Bennett, le propriétaire de l'Hermès. À la base l'Hermès était un simple vaisseau de transport. Devenu trop cher en réparation, Tom l'a racheté à la municipalité pour une bouchée de pain. Ce riche industriel pouvait tout se permettre, il a donc transformé ce vaisseau pour en faire un complexe luxueux pour les plus riches. Tout avait été mis en place pour que l'élite des douze Colonies puisse se divertir sans craindre les journalistes et notamment la presse à scandale. Laura s'amusait beaucoup de cette idée, le scandale, c'était le quotidien de tous ces gens, elle y comprit, du fait de sa relation avec le Président. Ils avaient été très prudents malgré les rumeurs, mais il n'existait rien de concret pour pouvoir détruire leur carrière, Richard avait toujours été très vigilant là-dessus.

Après son bain, Laura appela Jade, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un massage pour atténuer les tensions dans son dos. Elle commanda les mains expertes de Josh. Qui arriva très vite dans la chambre et installa tout son matériel.

-« Comment allez-vous Madame La Secrétaire ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Bien Josh et s'il te plaît appelle-moi Laura ici ! » répondit-elle en s'installant sur la table de massage. « Et toi comment tu vas depuis ? » Elle était heureuse de le revoir, son ancien élève avait bien grandi.

-« Très bien, Madame… Laura ! Ça paye bien ici et j'ai rencontré une gentille fille ! » Ajouta-t-il, tout heureux. Elle soupira tendit qu'il défaisait un nœud.

-« Il semblerait que tu te sois assagi, ta mère doit être heureuse de te voir rentrer dans le rang. » plaisanta-t-elle.

-« Il est vrai que je n'étais pas un très bon élève! J'ai causé beaucoup de tort en traînant avec ce gang, mais je me rattrape. J'ai offert une villa sur Picon à ma mère pour sa retraite, la mer lui fait le plus grand bien ! »

-« Je suis ravie de l'entendre ! » Elle savait que Tom payait bien ses employés, entre le contrat de confidentialité, le salaire et les pourboires, il avait obtenu la fidélité de tous ses employés. Pour être honnête, elle était admirative, depuis le lancement de L'Hermès, Tom Bennett n'a jamais eu un seul scandale. C'est un homme d'affaires plus que brillant, il savait comment huiler la machine pour que jamais elle ne s'épuise. Le massage terminé, elle remercia Josh et lui donna un gros pourboire.

-« Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part !»dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Elle regarda l'heure et se décida de se préparer, la soirée allait débuter dans peu de temps. S'installant dans la salle de bain, elle se maquilla et se coiffa. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon déstructuré laissant quelques mèches de cheveux tombés en cascade et ajouta des barrettes à fleurs pour maintenir le tout. Elle enfila ensuite sa longue robe rouge, fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche, toute en tulle avec des broderies de fleurs, des strass et paillettes. C'était une robe dos nu avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté en V. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle sut qu'elle était magnifique. Tant pis pour toi Richard, se dit-elle en enfilant son fin masque en dentelle noir et ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes en diamants. Elle sélectionna ses plus beaux escarpins puis elle sortit de sa chambre.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Bill s'était accoudé au bar de l'entrée, depuis son poste d'observation, il apercevait la piste de danse, l'élément central de la pièce. Tout autour, se trouvaient différents bars, pour alimenter les invités en boissons. Divers podiums avaient été installés pour permettre aux danseurs, cracheurs de feu, jongleurs et même des acrobates aériens de pouvoir faire leur show sans gêner les invités. Assit sur son tabouret, il pouvait scruter l'arrivée de tous les participants de la soirée. Tout en sirotant son cocktail de bienvenue, il scrutait l'élite des douze colonies descendre le grand escalier de marbre pour venir faire la fête. Il ressentait la joie et la frénésie de la soirée sur chaque visage et chaque attitude. Un serveur était positionné de chaque côté de l'escalier, pour distribuer un verre à chaque invité.

Bien qu'homme simple, il s'étonna lui-même en reconnaissant quelques personnalités mondaines, malgré le port du masque, acteurs, membres de famille les plus fortunées mais aussi quelques politiques. Il était facile de reconnaître tous ces gens quand ceux-ci s'affichaient sur tous les plus grands tabloïds que pouvait lire Carolanne. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris cette passion de décortiquer la vie débridée des célébrités. Il s'était vite rendu compte, qu'elle fantasmait sur leur mode de vie, tout en réalisant que la vie militaire n'amènerait jamais autant d'argent. C'était l'un des sujets les plus épineux de leur couple. Alors que Bill embrassait une carrière de soldat, elle a toujours pesté de ne pas le voir marcher dans les pas de son père et de devenir un avocat réputé. Peut-être s'imaginait –elle accéder à plus de luxe. Il est vrai qu'un avocat gagne plutôt bien sa vie mais les souvenirs de son père marchant à la limite de la loi pour satisfaire les plus fortunés de ses clients avaient totalement rebuté Bill. Il préférait être juste et droit que de tricher même un tout petit peu pour relancer la chance comme le prétendait son père.

Il fut tiré de ses songes quand il l'aperçut. Elle brillait de mille feux dans sa robe rouge, ses cheveux formant un halo de lumière incandescent. Elle était magnifiquement belle et envoûtante, comme une apparition divine. Et malgré son attitude neutre quand elle descendit les escaliers, il pouvait voir qu'elle savait exactement l'effet qu'elle faisait sur la gent masculine. Elle attrapa un verre et après un bref regard circulaire, elle se dirigea vers un petit escalier montant sur sa droite. Celui –ci permettait d'accéder à la partie supérieure de la salle avec une vue imprenable au-dessus de la piste de danse. Depuis le bas, Bill décida de l'observer en la suivant légèrement. Elle restait proche de la balustrade ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Il la vit zigzaguer entre les sofas et autres fauteuils, échangeant des banalités avec des personnes. Tout le long, Bill s'était rapproché de la piste de danse et pour être plus tranquille, il décida de continuer son observation depuis un autre bar, juste à côté. Il se rendit compte qu'il était juste en face d'elle. La femme se dirigea vers un homme, qui observait la salle, deux jeunes femmes à ses bras. Il la regarda mettre ses poings sur sa taille avant de sourire. L'homme en face d'elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de chaque fille avant que celles-ci soient congédiées puis s'approcha de la beauté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de remettre une distance respectable pour se placer contre le métal, observant les invités.

Bill relâcha un soupir qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte retenir. Il réalisa que qui que soit cet homme, il n'était pas assez proche pour n'être plus qu'un ami. Ce qui le fit sourire, il avait encore une chance de connaitre cette femme. Relevant la tête, il les vit en grande conversation, alors il décida de profiter de la soirée, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'approcher d'elle. Alors qu'il vidait son verre, une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux bleus s'installa juste à côté de lui et entama la conversation. Bien que jolie, cette femme ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Son physique était plus qu'attirant, cependant, au vu de son âge, elle aurait pu être sa fille. Il n'était clairement pas ce genre d'homme, à ses yeux, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. S'excusant, il bougea vers un autre poste d'observation. Tout au long de la soirée, il put converser avec différentes personnalités et notamment des femmes. Apparemment ce soir son sex-appeal était au top-niveau, mais aucunes des dames avec qui il discutait n'était vraiment captivantes. Physiquement, elles étaient toutes très jolies, et bien que peu difficile sur le plan physique, Bill apportait une importance particulière à l'intelligence. Or, jusqu'à présent toutes les femmes avec qui il avait parlé rester très superficielles à ses yeux. S'excusant une énième fois, il décida de retrouver la femme qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis le début de la soirée.

Laura descendit les marches du grand escalier menant à la salle de réception. Elle remarqua les regards posés sur elle mais ne s'y intéressa pas une seule seconde. Elle se savait scandaleuse dans sa robe, après tout c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisie. Arrivée au pied de la dernière marche, elle récupéra son cocktail. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de reconnaître un visage familier parmi les convives. Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de soirée, elle reconnut tous les agents de sécurité disséminés et cachés dans la pièce. Depuis le temps qu'elle fréquentait cet endroit, elle était capable de nommer tous les vigiles ou presque. Elle se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, suivit le chemin entre les différents fauteuils, zigzaguant et échangeant quelques paroles entre les groupes déjà affairaient dans cette partie plus intime de la pièce. Elle resta proche de la rambarde pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle avait repéré. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-« Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

L'homme en question se retourna, déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient et se rapprocha de Laura pour l'étreindre. En se retirant, Laura déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'appuya sur la balustrade.

-« Tu sais comment je suis ! » plaisanta Tom Bennett.

-« Merci pour l'invitation ! Même si tu sais que je serais quand même venue à ta soirée. »

-« Tu sais bien que j'aime faire quelques faveurs ! Surtout à mes amis » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu es toute en beauté ce soir ! C'est vraiment dommage pour Richard ! »

-« A qui le dis-tu ? Mais tant pis pour lui, il a fait son choix ! »

-« il loupe quelque chose… m'enfin, je veux que tu t'amuses quand même ! »

-« Compte sur moi ! » répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.

-« Bien ! Surtout qu'ici, il y a de très bons partis ! »

-« Tommmmm…. »

-« Quoi ! Même si j'aime beaucoup Richard, et notamment son très joli cul, il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un à ta juste valeur, Laura ! Tu mérites vraiment mieux que ça ! Et je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour te laisser perdre ton temps avec cet imbécile ! »

-« Tu es adorable, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux arranger une entrevue, bien que je sois sûre qu'il n'est pas de ce bord-là ! » ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

-« Oh ! Crois-moi ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le mettre dans mon lit, mais notre cher président est trop dans le contrôle. Son statut lui confère beaucoup trop de pouvoir dont il aime abuser ! Alors s'il te plaît, trouve-toi un beau mec qui fera baver d'envie ce bon vieux Richard. »

-« Promis. »

-« Je dois te laisser, les affaires reprennent ! Et mon nouveau prétendant est arrivé ! » Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Laura et quitta la pièce par une porte dérobée. Elle le regarda partir, souriant en imaginant Richard dans les bras de Tom. C'était une image totalement improbable, Richard avait un rapport avec la sexualité beaucoup trop contenue, ce qui était tout l'inverse de Tom qui paraissait dépravé en comparaison. Tom était ce que l'on appelait un bisexuel mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ce terme. Il disait qu'il faisait des expériences et qu'au fond la vie n'est qu'un lot d'expériences. Il lui avait même fait des propositions mais Laura n'a jamais accepté. Elle a toujours voulu garder cette barrière pour le bien de leur amitié qui lui été cher à son cœur. Elle n'a jamais su comment Tom faisait pour se détaché des personnes avec qui il avait une aventure. Dans sa conception des choses, elle avait un lien indéfectible avec tous ses amants. Chacun ayant marqué sa vie à tout jamais, par une expérience, une sensation, une douleur, un amour naissant ou un manque. Il était impossible pour elle qu'il en soit autrement.

Laura resta seule un moment, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de la soirée. Elle observa la foule en délire sur la piste, restant bouche bée devant le spectacle des acrobates à quelques mètres d'elle. Leur numéro était comme coordonnée avec la musique, chaque geste, chaque déplacement, chaque saut étaient en accord parfait avec les sons des enceintes disséminés à chaque recoin de la salle.

Elle décida de se mêler à la foule. Redescendant de son perchoir, elle reprit les conversations banales avec certains de ses collaborateurs qui l'avaient pris en grippe. Elle réussit néanmoins à se sortir des conversations, son seul désir était d'aller danser. Quand soudain, un peu plus loin, un homme éméché apparut sur sa droite. Il lui attrapa le bras et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Se sentant dans une position délicate, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un autre homme s'approchait sans la voir. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans la soirée, au bar, à l'entrée se rappela-t-elle, il dégageait une aura de protecteur dans sa démarche. Son attitude lui rappelait celles des agents de sécurité.

-« Ah te voilà ! Amène-moi danser ! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Sa réaction fut si vive que son assaillant lâcha prise.

Bill n'en revenait pas, la femme qu'il cherchait, venait juste de se jeter dans ses bras. Il remarqua l'homme éméché, et lui lança son plus méchant regard noir de commandant. Il savait asseoir son autorité rien qu'avec ce regard cependant plutôt que de chercher la bagarre, il préféra accéder à la requête de sa dame.

A suivre...


	4. chapitre 4

Salut cher lecteur, je te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années et voila mon petit cadeau de Noël :-)

* * *

Arrivé sur la piste de danse, Bill se sermonna de ne pas tout faire foirer. Danser n'était pas forcément son activité favorite et il s'estimait chanceux que cette femme le remarque. Le tempo avait changé entre-temps, pour des danses beaucoup plus rapprochées. Se mettant face à elle, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la colla contre lui tandis qu'elle plaça ses mains dans son dos. Il initia un bercement lent au rythme de la musique.

-« Merci ! » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, « Je ne supporte pas les hommes ivres ! »

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, surtout si j'ai pu rendu service! »

Elle sourit en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

La musique changea pour un rythme un peu plus rapide. Bill reconnu le morceau, bien que remixé, il s'agissait d'un morceau Tauron. Il appuya légèrement sur les hanches de sa partenaire et roula les siennes dans un mouvement un peu plus lascif. Elle le suivit, leur corps était en harmonie, aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter alors qu'il se touchait sensuellement. Dans l'euphorie du moment, ils ne se sont pas rendu compte du temps passé, jusqu'à ce que la soif se fasse sentir. Ils s'installèrent au bar et sirotaient leur cocktail. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, les mots étaient superflus, ils savouraient l'instant présent au travers des regards et sourires langoureux qu'ils s'échangeaient. Bill n'avait jamais vécu de moment aussi sensuel de toute sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait connu de nombreuses femmes, mais sa vie de soldat et son amour secret pour Carolanne n'avaient pas aidé. Il avait été fou de joie lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Il savait que c'était plus par dépit faute de trouver mieux, mais il pensait sincèrement la rendre heureuse. Malheureusement, elle était une femme très exigeante ce qui n'a fait que détériorer leurs relations. Toutefois, Bill resta un homme fidèle malgré tous les plans machiavéliques des Tigh pour le pousser dans les bras d'une autre.

-« Et si on allait dans un coin plus tranquille ? »Susurra Laura, le sortant de sa léthargie. Il acquiesça. Alors, elle attrapa sa main et ensemble, ils traversèrent la foule. Laura jeta de rapide coup d'œil avant de passer une porte de service. Bill ne savait pas du tout ou il allait en traversant les couloirs mais il se laissa guider jusque dans un petit local de réserve rempli de cartons. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit car sa bouche était déjà sur la sienne. Reculant légèrement, Bill sentit le mur derrière lui. D'un mouvement fluide, il attrapa sa partenaire et retourna la situation à son avantage. Lâchant ses lèvres, il explora son cou exposé par la manœuvre, parsemant un chemin de baiser qui la fit gémir. Il voulut explorer son corps de ses mains et avait plein de désir en tête mais fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau contre le mur. Enivré par son parfum, il la laissa reprendre le contrôle. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Laura s'empara de ses lèvres, au début légèrement timide, le baiser s'intensifia. Les langues et les mains exploraient, se caressaient. Chaque coin était exploré, touché, choyé. Elle rompit le baiser pour en parsemer le long de son cou, alors que d'une main habile, elle déboutonna son gilet et sa chemise.

Se laissant faire, Bill posa ses mains dans son magnifique dos, explorant chaque centimètre jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Une fois le dernier bouton enlevait, Laura se recula légèrement, admirant, touchant le torse de son futur amant. Elle remarqua la chaîne et les plaques de métal qui se balançaient doucement. Bill se maudit de les avoir gardés, mais il lui était difficile de s'en séparer. Avec appréhension, il la vit attrapée les plaques, s'attendant à ce qu'elle les lisse comme toutes ces femmes à soldat qui recherche le plus haut gradé de la soirée. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle qu'en ne fit rien de cela et que ses plaques furent repousser dans son dos.

Laura a vu l'incompréhension dans ses yeux mais elle s'en fichait. Les plaques n'ont fait que confirmer sa première impression. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme. La soirée n'était pas terminée, elle aurait d'autre occasion de découvrir l'identité de son partenaire et pour l'heure, elle avait du désir à assouvir. Replaçant ses mains sur son torse pour des effleurements, elle alterna entre baiser chaste et plus sauvage, titillant au passage ses tétons. A chaque caresse qu'elle prodiguait, elle pouvait le sentir haleter. Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés mais elle pouvait sentir à quel point cet homme avait besoin d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais senti un tel besoin auprès d'un de ses partenaires. D'habitude, un homme prend ce qu'il a à prendre. Avec son soldat, elle avait la sensation, qu'il se refusait d'aller trop loin, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêcher. Elle avait vu l'alliance à son doigt, deux suppositions lui sautèrent aux yeux, soit cet homme était veuf, soit sa femme le délaissait complètement.

-« Cela fait longtemps qu'une femme ne t'a pas touché. » Devant, cette confidence tellement évidente, Bill ne put ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. « Ça ne fait rien, je suis là maintenant et je vais m'occuper de toi! » assura-t-elle en parsemant des baisers plus intenses sur son torse. Bill posa ses mains sur sa taille et les fit remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. A travers le tissu, il pouvait sentir l'effet de ses caresses et malgré son contrôle, elle avait une respiration beaucoup plus saccadée. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste, alors que son pantalon devenait trop serré et douloureux. Sans plus attendre, elle détacha la ceinture de son pantalon, glissant sa main entre les deux tissus, ce qui le fit gémir.

Elle déposa de légère caresse en travers le tissu de son boxeur. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se noyant dans son océan d'émotion. Ses yeux toujours fixés sur les siens, elle s'agenouilla et libéra le membre viril qu'elle prit dans sa bouche. « Frak » fut la seule chose que Bill put dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La surprise fut aussi pour Laura qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant soit aussi bien formé. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Elle adorait ça, et mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour son soldat.

Elle entendit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus dense et rauque alors qu'elle prodiguait de multiples caresses avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Bill de garder le contrôle.

-« Attends ! Arrête ! Je vais… » Il haleta. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien ! Laisse-toi aller ! Tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de moi dans ta chambre » susurra-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de reprendre ses caresses. Bill était au bord du précipice, sa main droite chercha un point d'accroche qu'il trouva en s'accrocha au carton le plus proche tandis que sa main gauche se noua dans ses cheveux auburn. Avec l'aide de sa main, elle accéléra le mouvement lui donnant l'impulsion dont il avait besoin. Dans un râle, il explosa en elle, les yeux fermés, il savourait sa jouissance. Elle avala en se levant. Cherchant dans les cartons, elle sortit deux petites bouteilles d'eau. Elle sourit en décapsulant la sienne et bu son contenu. Puis elle tendit la deuxième à son amant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux encore embrumés. Après avoir pris le temps de boire et de se rhabiller, Laura entraîna Bill vers une autre porte dérobée.

« Ou est-ce que tu m'amènes ? » demanda-t-il. Elle rigola en courant dans les couloirs étroits puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle lui intima de se taire, et ouvrit la porte de ce qu'il semble être un autre couloir étroit. Elle tourna et entra dans une autre pièce de stockage et tout en regardant son compère, elle pouffa doucement de rire. « Désolée ! Un des cartons est tombé déclenchant une alarme de sécurité.» « Va-t-on avoir des problèmes ? » Rigola Bill. « Non ! » affirma Laura en gloussant, « Je connais le grand patron, mais je dois avouer que le chef de la sécurité ne m'aime pas trop. Je lui donne parfois du fils à retordre en vadrouillant dans les parties privées du vaisseau. J'ai une idée de l'endroit où on peut aller ! Suis-moi !»

Laura se faufila dans le couloir, attrapant la main de Bill, elle avançait d'un pas décidé et précis comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans son Battlestar, nul doute qu'elle connaissait ce vaisseau par cœur. Elle franchit une nouvelle porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'observation des étoiles. Bill n'en revenait pas, la vue était magnifique, le vaisseau était en orbite autour de Caprica. Partout où il regardait, il pouvait observer les étoiles. Soudain, ses sens de soldats se sont mis en alerte, un homme approchait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il allait réagir quand, Laura réagit la première. « Alexandre, peux-tu nous laisser seuls, un moment s'il te plaît ? » « Ah, c'est vous Miss Laura ! Vous savez que mon chef n'est pas très content ! » « Oui j'en suis désolée, mais si tu nous laisses, j'en toucherai deux mots à Tom, pour… peut-être envisager une promotion ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » « Bien, il regarda sa montre, mon service s'arrête dans environ 30 minutes, passer ce délai… » « Merci ! Ce sera suffisant » dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Alors que l'agent de sécurité repartait, elle se tourna vers Bill qui n'en revenait pas de la conversation. « Alors Miss Laura ! Il semblerait qu'ici tu es de l'influence » dit-il en rapprochant d'elle pour lui attraper la main et y déposer un baiser. « humhum ! Viens !» trouvant un coin confortable, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur des coussins et regardèrent les étoiles. Bill utilisa ses connaissances de la cartographie stellaire pour faire la conversation et répondre aux questions de Laura.

30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Bill. Après être entrée, Laura se retourna pour lui faire face tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Il prit son temps voulant la goûter et savourer les sensations de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les langues se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent alors que les mains commençaient à explorer. Dans un grognement de gorge, il la plaqua contre lui, ne voulant aucun vide entre eux, tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce jusqu'au lit. Lâchant sa bouche, il explora son cou, laissant une traîner de baisers, ses mains s'affairant sur la fermeture éclair de la robe qui tomba rapidement. Puis tendrement, il détacha ses cheveux et retira son masque, il voulait la voir entière.

Alors qu'un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, Laura se laissa guider, se retrouvant quasiment nue devant lui. S'éloignant pour l'observer, Bill défit son gilet et enleva son masque. « Allonge-toi, Déesse! » C'était presque un ordre, le surnom la laissa sans voix alors qu'elle s'exécutait sans le quitter des yeux, voyant pour la première fois le visage entier de son amant. Alors qu'elle était allongée au milieu du lit, Bill prit son temps pour se déshabiller. Il sentit la respiration accélérer de sa partenaire, au fur et à mesure qu'il enlève ses vêtements. Une fois en boxer, il grimpa sur le lit, se positionnant juste au-dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il entreprit de revenir à son cou pour descendre un peu plus bas juste à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle haleta quand il goba un de ses seins. Travaillant savamment entre sa bouche, sa langue et sa main, il l'a senti défaillir. Il en voulait plus, alors il déposa des baisers le long de son ventre et à l'aide de son genou, il écarta ses jambes pour s'asseoir entre. Attrapant sa cuisse droite, il continua son chemin de baisers jusqu'à son pied pour lui enlever son escarpin. Remontant lentement, il fit de même avec sa jambe gauche, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Enfin, il lécha le carré de satin entre ses jambes alors qu'un léger cri sortit de la gorge de sa partenaire. Il la titilla à travers le tissu écoutant chaque son, goûtant chaque mouvement qu'elle donnait. Il retira sa culotte et embrassa sa chair tendre. Il la goutta explorant chaque centimètre. Sa respiration était saccadée, il sentait la pression de son corps alors qu'elle était proche de précipice. Il voulait l'entendre, alors en plus de sa bouche, il inséra un doigt en elle. Travaillant rapidement, il pouvait entendre ses cris divins devenir de plus en plus aiguës. Soudain, elle se cambra, la tête rejetait en arrière dans un long cri. Se déplaçant, il retira son boxer le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Laura encore dans le brouillard, senti le lit bouger. Elle le vit se repositionner au-dessus d'elle. Il y avait dans son regard, cette tension animale qui habitait son partenaire alors qu'elle fixait son regard dans le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se cambrer pour rencontrer ses lèvres et goûter sa saveur. C'était un baiser animal, alors qu'elle le sentit s'insérer en elle, un cri étouffer dans sa gorge. Le rythme était doux, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Alors qu'elle avait toujours ses yeux dans les siens, elle positionna ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour augmenter le rythme, en voulant plus. Elle roulait des hanches pour mieux le rencontrer dans une harmonie parfaite. Bill attrapa une de ses jambes, modifiant l'angle pour une meilleure pénétration. Il voulait garder le contrôle jusqu'au dernier moment, savourant chaque sensation d'elle. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la noua à la sienne alors que de son autre main, elle attrapa un oreiller. Elle avait besoin de toucher du solide, alors qu'elle se liquéfiait dans le plaisir ultime. Roulant des yeux, elle laissa son orgasme jaillir, emportant tout sur son passage. Bill accéléra le mouvement et la rejoignit dans un râle à peine retenu. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté pour éviter de peser de tout son poids, alors qu'elle s'enroula autour de lui. Bill attrapa le drap et les recouvrit avant de se repositionner contre sa belle. La fatigue se faisant ressentir, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte.

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toi, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été souvent malade durant ma grossesse et maintenant bébé me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais pas de panique, je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai déjà la fin de mon histoire :-) . Il m'a été difficile d'écrire ce chapitre tellement j'étais indécise mais le voila, enfin.

Merci à toi de me lire et gros gros merci à toi qui me laisse des commentaires ça fait super plaisir!

Prend soin de toi en ces temps difficiles! Paix et amour !

* * *

Bill se réveilla le premier en raison de ses habitudes militaires. Il regarda le cadran lumineux au plafond et réalisa qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée. La pièce n'était pas complètement dans le noir, n'ayant pas complètement tirée les rideaux de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une fenêtre virtuelle, la programmation se faisait grâce une petite télécommande, permettant toutes sortes d'ambiance. Un léger halo de lumière baignait la pièce comme les rayons d'un soleil matinal. Levant sa main, il pouvait sentir la chaleur que procure le soleil sur sa peau. Il était à chaque fois stupéfait de voir que la technique pouvait reproduire aussi parfaitement les bienfaits du véritable soleil.

Se retournant légèrement, il observa la lumière jouer avec les reflets auburn de la femme endormie à côté de lui, allongée sur le ventre, le drap ne cachait que le strict nécessaire. La luminosité offrait un vrai contraste de couleur entre la peau pâle de Laura et ses cheveux d'un rouge incandescent. Se levant doucement, Bill alla sur le tableau de bord de sa chambre pour commander le petit déjeuner. Ne sachant pas les goûts de sa belle, il commanda un peu de tout. Après cela, il se déplaça pour observer depuis la fenêtre. C'était saisissant, le panneau technologique offrait la sensation d'une matinée en bord de plage. En se rapprochant, il pouvait distinguer en sourdine, le léger bruit des vagues et les hologrammes des oiseaux étaient ahurissants. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder de nouveau celle qui était dans son lit, se remémorant chaque instant passé avec elle la veille.

Entendant les coups à la porte, il se vêtit de son peignoir avant d'ouvrir. Il récupéra le charriot et le rapprocha de la chambre. Les odeurs emplirent la pièce, ce qui fit gargouiller son ventre. Bill se rapprocha du lit, pour réveiller sa douce mais se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà en train de se réveiller. Se retournant, elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

Quand elle réalisa l'heure, elle se leva d'un coup sec en lâchant de multiples insultes. Bill s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant la sentence. Il la vit rassembler ses affaires et commencer à se vêtir. Se sentant observer, elle s'arrêta et regarda son soldat. Maintenant sa robe dégrafée en place, elle se plaça devant lui.

-« Je manque de délicatesse, je suis désolée ! » dit-elle avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser. « Pour commencer, bonjour et merci pour le repas mais pour être honnête avec toi, je suis censé être en réunion dans 15 minutes pour mon travail… »

-« Du travail sur son lieu de vacances ? » Demanda-t-il étonnait et rassuré.

-« Pas de repos, pour les braves ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant. « Malheureusement pour moi, cette conférence a été fixée avant mes vacances et je ne peux ni la déplacée, ni m'en soustraire étant l'investigatrice. Bref, je suis coincée, mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. Si tu le désires bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il acquiesça de la tête, Jade te donnera toutes les informations, une fois que j'aurai réservé. »

Laura récupéra ses dernières affaires, se replaça devant son soldat et l'embrassa de nouveau dans un baiser plein de passion.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais sache que j'ai passé une excellente soirée. »

Il lui sourit, fit un signe de tête et lui répondit : « Prend à manger, les réunions ça donne faim ! »

-« Je te remercie ! » Elle récupéra de quoi grignoter sur le chariot, lui lança un baiser en l'air et fila vite dans sa chambre pour se changer et prendre ses dossiers avant de se rendre dans la salle dédiée aux vidéoconférences. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait être très en retard pour son travail. Une chance que Richard ne soit pas présent à cette réunion. Même si leur relation était non exclusive et secrète, il se faisait un malin plaisir à exacerber sa jalousie. Il n'aurait pas hésité à faire des allusions afin de la déstabiliser.

La réunion allait bon train, lorsque Jade fit son apparition, apportant un plateau rempli de café et petits gâteaux. Laura en profita pour lui donner un bout de papier, sur lequel elle avait inscrit son désir de réserver une table pour deux personnes dans le meilleur restaurant du complexe pour le soir même et d'envoyer l'invitation à l'homme résidant dans la chambre n°204. Elle savait que Jade ferait le nécessaire.

Le soir venu, Laura se prépara. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre après son départ précipité mais pour son honneur, elle comptait bien se rattraper. Elle décida d'opter pour une robe noire et élégante, à la fois simple et légèrement sexy. Elle voulait être belle dans sa plus simple simplicité, voir si même au naturel, elle pouvait plaire à son soldat. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse juste d'un coup d'un soir. Dans cette robe bien plus sage, elle en aurait le cœur net. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un amour de vacances… Peut-être même plus qui sait… Tom avait raison sur un point, elle n'avait que trop attendu pour se trouver quelqu'un à sa juste valeur.

Après avoir choisi sa tenue et sa lingerie fine, elle prit soin de réaliser un maquillage tout aussi discret. La soirée allait être plutôt intimiste. Ayant était souvent déçue, elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de cette soirée, seul l'avenir lui dira si elle pourrait enfin se libérer de sa carapace.

Une fois prête, elle prit le chemin du restaurant pour arriver en avance. Elle avait besoin d'un verre pour apaiser sa nervosité et l'aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance après une journée de travail difficile. Une fois à sa table, elle commanda un whisky. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa le breuvage chauffer son corps. Chaque partie d'elle se réveilla au fur et à mesure des gorgées, elle appréciait cette sensation. Confortablement assise, le verre toujours à la main, son coude appuyé contre la table et la tête complètement relâchée, elle laissait l'alcool embuer son cerveau. Elle pouvait sentir la tension de la journée disparaitre pour laisser place à cette douce chaleur.

C'est dans cette position que Bill la trouva alors qu'il suivait le serveur. Il remercia celui-ci et prit quelques minutes pour observer le tableau étrangement sexy qui s'offrait à lui. Chaque table était séparée par des grands panneaux et de grandes plantes ce qui donnait un aspect complément intime à la soirée. Il regardait cette femme particulièrement sensuelle, boire à petite gorgée son verre. Il se félicita d'avoir remis le costume qu'il portait la veille, tout fraichement nettoyer, se sentant privilégié par l'érotisme du moment. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec cette femme. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé la nuit dernière. Et quelle que soit la relation en train de se créer, il avait décidé d'en profiter au maximum, tentant de se libérer des vieilles chaines de son mariage raté. Il se rapprocha doucement, ne voulant pas la surprendre, il allait parler lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-« J'avais besoin d'un petit remontant », dit-elle, en levant son verre.

-« J'imagine que la journée a dû être longue ! »

-« Oh oui ! Mais parlons d'autre chose veux-tu…

-« William, mon prénom c'est William et toi je présume que c'est Laura ! » ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

-« Exact, répondit-elle avec un sourire, j'espère que ta journée a été plus intéressante que la mienne. »

-« Eh bien j'avoue qu'après ton départ, j'ai profité des bains chauds et massage et ensuite je suis resté une grande partie de la journée à la bibliothèque. »

Le serveur arriva et ils prirent commande. Bill s'interrogea s'il n'en avait pas trop dit, après tout, les rats de bibliothèque ce n'est pas vraiment glamour pour les gens du showbiz. Cependant, il fut surpris lorsqu'une fois la commande prise, Laura l'interrogea sur ses lectures. Tout le repas fut animé par leurs conversations. Bill fut ravi de découvrir en Laura une personne cultivée, il se surprit même à se dire qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux. Pour le moment, elle correspondait à son idéal féminin.

La soirée passa rapidement, une fois le repas engloutis, ils décidèrent de marcher dans le grand jardin à proximité, continuant leur conversation enthousiaste sur leurs dernières lectures, ou les derniers écrivains à la mode. Des buissons formaient des allées symétriques, bordant une pelouse verdoyante agrémentée de roses, d'orchidées, de marguerites, de myosotis et pleins d'autres fleurs donnant un kaléidoscope de couleur et de senteur pour les promeneurs.

Enfin, Laura s'assit sur un des murets extérieurs, Bill se rapprocha d'elle et les yeux dans les yeux, l'embrassa, timidement au début pour devenir un baiser passionné, se rapprochant de plus en plus pour l'encercler de ses bras, alors qu'il se délectait des petits gémissements de Laura. Ce fut Laura qui rompit le baiser, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

-« Tu me fais de l'effet, tellement tu es envoutante, Femme ! » Déclara-t-il en se reculant légèrement, ses mains allant caresser ses joues.

Laura rougit avant d'ajouter : « Tu portes une bague. » Elle voulait être sûre avant d'aller plus loin.

-« ah, euh, oui ça !, réalisa-t-il en montrant sa main, fraichement divorcé. Cela peut paraître bête mais j'ai du mal à l'enlever. Comprends bien, je n'ai plus aucune attache pour cette femme, bien que ce soit la mère de mes enfants. Nous n'avons pas fait un bon mariage, ce chapitre est clos depuis très longtemps alors que notre divorce est assez récent ironiquement. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je n'arrive pas à enlever cet anneau, car je ne le sais pas moi-même… Peut-être une façon de me punir de n'avoir pas réussi à créer un foyer heureux, je ne sais pas. »

-« D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, je voulais savoir. Ne te méprend pas, mais j'ai accordé mes faveurs à bien trop d'homme marié. J'ai fait du mal et je n'en suis pas fière. Je ne veux plus revivre tout ça, jamais je n'ai voulu être une briseuse de ménage ! Cela m'a beaucoup affectée ! »

-« Je comprends et il n'en est rien de cela ! Mon mariage était une catastrophe dès le départ. Je n'ai jamais su la rendre heureuse et elle était beaucoup trop exigeante pour moi. On a eu de très bons moments, merveilleux même ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est du passé, il m'est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec elle sans que ça dégénère. Bref, c'est le désastre de ma vie ! Mais je le redis, tu es envoutante, tu dois avoir beaucoup d'hommes à tes pieds ! Tu connais ma situation, tu es libre de choisir !» ajouta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle releva la tête, et lut dans ses yeux toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Elle réalisa que lui aussi avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans son regard, elle avait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de lui donner de son amour, comme pour le marquer. Cette alchimie était toute nouvelle pour elle, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, avec personne. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et en se cambrant, toujours dans ses bras, elle attrapa ses lèvres. Son choix était fait, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer cet homme et qu'importe si son cœur allait en souffrir. Elle était rodée pour les souffrances de l'amour. L'intensité du baiser, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se sentit perdre pied, heureusement qu'elle était assise et dans ses bras sinon elle serait tombée.

Bill lâcha ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou. Chacun de ses gestes fut accueilli par un gémissement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba complètement dans ses bras en proie à un malaise.

-« ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ce soir, ça devrait passer dans quelques minutes», répondit elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une certaine convenance, sans réellement y parvenir.

-« Reste contre moi, je te tiens dans ce cas ! Sinon je te porte jusqu'au centre médical ! »

-« Non, ça va passer ! », insista-t-elle, alors qu'au fond, elle savait que quelque chose en elle n'allait pas. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas savoir, trop peur de la réponse.

Une fois le malaise passé, Laura releva sa tête et fixant les yeux de Bill, elle l'embrassa.

-« Attends, tu es sure que ça va ? » demanda Bill toujours inquiet.

-« Oui, assura-t-elle, allons dans ma chambre que je te montre, suggéra-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils et un sourire provocateur.

Bill l'aida à descendre, toujours inquiet, il lui tendit son bras qu'elle attrapa. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall principal, prirent l'ascenseur en direction des chambres. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Laura lâcha un soupir qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Elle avait gardé l'aplomb tout le long du chemin, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Bill se plaça juste devant elle, et releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Oui ! répondit-elle, trop de choses en tête ce soir, aide-moi à y voir plus clair. »

Il la plaqua contre la paroi et l'embrassa de plus belle. Le baiser était torride, les mains provocantes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le bip de l'étage sonna. Se dépêchant, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Laura actionna le jacuzzi avant de retourner auprès de son soldat. Elle attrapa ses lèvres tout en lui ôtant sa veste. Déposant le vêtement sur le comptoir, elle détacha la cravate et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la retirer. Bill allait faire de même, lorsqu'elle se recula en claquant de la langue en un signe réprobateur. Puis, elle lui retira les chaussures, le pantalon et son boxer.

-« Va t'installer ! » dit-elle en désignant le jacuzzi. Elle resta de dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende rentrer dans l'eau. Là, elle se retourna et lui fit face. Les bras écartés en appui sur le rebord, il attendait la suite. Elle se déplaça tout en se déhanchant doucement, le temps de défaire sa robe et de retirer ses talons. Bill était hypnotisé par cette image, il la regarda se déshabiller, puis rentrer dans l'eau en sous-vêtement. Elle se rapprocha, promena ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa.

Elle aimait sentir la puissance musculaire sous ses mains. Lâchant ses lèvres, elle reporta son attention sur ses tétons. Dès l'instant où elle l'a embrassé, Bill déposa ses bras autour d'elle et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Confortablement assis, il pouvait la tenir alors qu'elle se déplaçait. Plongeant sous l'eau, elle le saisit en bouche dans de rapide va et vient. Remontant à la surface régulièrement pour prendre sa respiration, elle pouvait voir à quel point son soldat était en transe.

Bien vite à son goût, il la souleva et l'assit, alors qu'elle aurait voulu le sucer encore un peu. Tout en prenant appui, il goba un de ses seins. Il adorait la voir se cambrer alors qu'il commençait à peine les hostilités. Il laissa sa main descendre doucement, comme une caresse contre sa peau pâle et retira son tanga tout aussi délicatement. Il pouvait sentir son désir montait, comme de l'électricité à chacun de ses gestes. Il descendit et lécha son pubis. Prenant sa respiration, il plongea de nouveau et aspira son clitoris provoquant des spasmes à sa dulcinée. Il remonta à la surface, et tout en reprenant sa respiration, il déplaça les hanches de Laura vers le bord de l'assise pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements. Se rapprochant d'elle, il embrassa et mordilla son cou, pendant que ses mains s'affairaient plus bas.

Glissant son doigt à l'intérieur, il replongea pour s'aider de sa bouche et de sa langue. A travers le bruit de l'eau, il pouvait l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort. Il remonta pour la contempler, alors qu'il inséra un autre doigt en elle. Il se reconcentra sur sa poitrine, la gobant, léchant, mordillant, tout en restant très actif en bas. Elle se sentit défaillir, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses hanches, sa respiration était de plus en plus forte et rapide. Ses yeux se révulsèrent en arrière alors qu'elle se cambra dans un cri. Son orgasme était foudroyant. Bill lui laissa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, il se positionna et s'inséra en elle. Pour son plaisir et ne voulant pas la blesser, il y alla doucement. Ses mouvements étaient fluides mais doux. Il pouvait sentir chaque once de plaisir dans leur mouvement. Les bulles et la chaleur de l'eau augmentaient le plaisir, c'était délicieux. Laura se déhancha, elle en voulait plus, plus vite. Alors Bill, l'attrapa alors qu'il était encore en elle, il se déplaça pour s'asseoir, Laura sur lui. Laura se positionna à genoux et commença un rythme de balancier. Elle positionna ses mains sur ses épaules pour un appui plus fort et sentait ses mains à lui pousser sur ses fesses pour augmenter le rythme. Elle percevait son souffle accélérer contre sa poitrine alors que de son coté, un second orgasme arrivait incessamment. Elle l'observa se cambrait de plaisir, les yeux fermés, totalement silencieux. Elle accéléra un peu plus le mouvement et ressentie cette boule de chaleur grossir en elle de plus en plus, pour enfin, exploser une nouvelle fois. Elle se blottit dans ses bras puissants, le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

à suivre...


End file.
